Cleaning or polishing of windowpanes of high buildings such as skyscrapers depends on manual labor. Such work requires a large number of well-experienced workers, and cleaning the outside of the windowpanes is very dangerous. Accordingly, development of a device which frees men from such dangerous tasks has long been awaited. Furthermore, as cleaning of the windowpanes is usually conducted at both sides by different persons, some portions of either side may sometimes remain uncleaned.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel cleaning device, particularly suitable for cleaning windowpanes, for example, of higher buildings.